Un mariage de rêve
by Synmelya
Summary: Ben...après le mariage de Chaoji et Lenalee, le mariage de Yû-chan et Lavi! Bref, toujours pas sérieux, m'enfin...Yuvi...Comme si ça se voyait pas!


Ben, voilà, un OS sur la mariage YuYu et LavLav...héhé. Bah oui, certains l'ont voulu...J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur, huhu. M'enfin bref, c'est très court, et je m'en excuse.

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier cette connerie.

* * *

Lavi, sur son 31, attendait. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur la grosse porte en bois, située au bout d'un long tapis rouge. D'une part et d'autre de ce tapis, tous les exorcistes, traqueurs et scientifiques étaient assis, eux aussi (enfin, pour la plupart) habillés de façon distinguée. Bookman se tenait derrière son disciple et Komui faisait face à l'assemblée, vêtu comme un prêtre.

Soudain, la grosse porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le maréchal Tiedoll qui tenait par le bras un Kanda absolument magnifique, bien qu'un peu grognon. Il portait une longue robe de mariée blanche qui mettait sa taille fine en valeur. Elle était relativement simple, mais dessus étaient cousues de nombreuses fleurs blanches. Les cheveux du brun, dans lesquels étaient attachés des nœuds blancs et autres décorations en tous genres, étaient détachés et retombaient dans son dos. Par-dessus se trouvaient un voile.

Le rire d'Allen s'éleva dans la salle, bientôt suivi par un coup de poing de Lenalee. Tous les autres le regardaient comme s'ils avaient devant eux la 8ème Merveille du monde (c'est le cas). Le (la) Japonais{e} avançait au rythme de la douce musique, c'est-à-dire très lentement. Heureusement, parce qu'il était difficile de marcher avec des talons aussi hauts. Après leur passage, Timothy jetait des pétales de rose.

Enfin, la mariée arriva à l'autel et la cérémonie put commencer. Lorsque vint LA question, Lavi oublia de répondre, obnubilé par la créature devant ses yeux. Il fallut attendre deux minutes que le marié reprenne conscience. Il cria un grand « OUI !!! » et Komui toussota avant de reprendre.

« Ahem…Kanda-kun, veux-tu épouser Lavi ?

-…

-Kanda-kun ?

-Attendez, je réfléchis. »

Une minute s'écoula durant laquelle le brun fit fonctionner ses neurones, et l'assemblée poussa un soupir de lassitude. Conscient de ce qui l'attendait s'il refusait (et aussi parce que, bon, il aimait Lavi), il répondit :

« Ouais…

-Youhou ! Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Ou mari et mari. C'est comme tu veux, Kanda-kun.

-Abrège.

-Bref, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Aussitôt dit, Aussitôt fait. Un sourire illumina le visage de Lavi qui ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa Kanda par la taille et le rapprocha de lui brusquement pour lui rouler une énorme pelle. Toute la salle poussa une exclamation de joie et les Yaoistes de l'Ordre lancèrent un « Kiyaaaaaah ! » retentissant.

Puis, la cérémonie barbante fut remplacée par une fête endiablée.

* * *

Jeryy avait préparé un énorme et magnifique gâteau, mais seule une personne sut s'il avait bon goût. En effet, Allen s'était jeté dessus et avait tout mangé avant que quiconque n'ait pu le toucher.

Bien évidemment, l'alcool coulait à flot et la moitié de la Congrégation était à présent plongée dans un coma éthylique, le maréchal Cross en premier. Komui était à présent complètement bourré et chantait « Que je t'aime » au commandant Reever qui pleurait à chaudes larmes devant ce magnifique spectacle qu'était un Komui à genoux devant lui.

Il y avait de nombreux présents pour les mariés. La plupart, pour une raison indéterminée, étaient des sextoys et des kits de premier secours. Kanda pouvait parfois se montrer très violent.

Tandis que la mariée boudait dans son coin, Lavi décida de faire une annonce.

« Mes amis, merci de nous avoir accompagnés lors de ce moment important pour Yû-chan et moi. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à sa « femme » qui le fusilla du regard. Visiblement, ça ne lui plaisait pas de porter cette robe qui lui seyait si bien ; il ne cessait de la remettre en place.

« Mais, bien que nous nous soyons amusés – enfin, JE me suis amusé – nous allons nous retirer. Vous voyez, on a une nuit de noces à passer… »

Kanda grogna. Sa nuit de noces, il pouvait se la foutre où il pensait ! Ce soir, il dormirait ! Le Japonais avait horriblement mal aux pieds et décida d'enlever ces instruments de torture nommés « escarpins ». Lavi voyait clairement qu'il faisait la tronche et décida d'en rajouter une couche.

« Tu sembles réticent, Yû, mais il faut bien qu'on ait une descendance ! »

C'est ainsi que le discours du roux prit fin, parce qu'il s'était malencontreusement prit un projectile en pleine tête qui l'avait assommé. Etrangement, c'était un talon aiguille provenant de la zone où se trouvait Kanda, qui se retint bien de faire remarquer qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfants.

Le brun alla récupérer sa chaussure-arme et prit Lavi par le col pour le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, pendant que les quelques personnes sobres ou pas trop shootées nettoyaient ou s'endormaient les uns sur les autres, bouteille en main, comme des dépravés. Certains s'étaient enfermés à plusieurs dans les toilettes, et Komui et Reever s'étaient isolés dans le bureau de l'Intendant.

Allen, bien qu'il ait juré de ne plus jamais touché à l'alcool, mordillait l'oreille de son maître en passant une main dans son uniforme, tandis que ce dernier roupillait, allongé sur Cloud Nine. Le maréchal Tiedoll dessinait la scène, pendant que Marie écoutait les bruits dans les chambres de la tour et que Timothy pinçait les seins de la pauvre Miranda qui tentait tant bien que mal de ranger pour s'excuser du « désordre » qu'elle avait mis, en l'occurrence trois miettes. Chaoji, lui, servait de repas à Krory et ce n'était pas plus mal. Sauf pour Krory. Et Lenalee, seule, rêvait de mariage.

Cette nuit-là, la Congrégation de l'Ombre avait des airs de quartier de débauche, de maison close et d'une rave-party géante.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Kanda, au même moment, un Japonais tentait de poser le louuurd Lavi sur son lit quand celui-ci se réveilla. Un éclair de malice brilla dans ses yeux et il murmura :

« Tu sais, Yû, normalement c'est le mari qui porte la mariée…Et non le contraire.

-Normalement, les hommes épousent des femmes.

-On peut donc se remettre en question quand à ton identité sexuelle.

-Après la nuit qu'on va passer, toutes tes questions seront élucidées, baka usagi.

-Viens, je t'attends… »

C'est à ce moment-là que Kanda se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve, un stupide et horrible rêve. Pourtant, il avait paru tellement vrai ! Serein, il jeta un coup d'œil à Lavi qui dormait toujours à ses côtés. Il se préparait à se rallonger et à se rendormir lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Sa main. Ou plutôt, ce qui se trouvait sur sa main. Sur son doigt, une alliance brillait dans la nuit.

Le rêve était devenu réalité.

* * *

Voilà. Et moi j'ai réalisé mon fantasme de Kanda en robe de mariée. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire...si ce n'est: A peluche, les gens!


End file.
